Mélodie Illusoire
by LilyCissa
Summary: Quelques tranches de vie de Kira Izuru et Ichimaru Gin, avec quelques apparitions de Renji ou Aizen. Shônen Ai.


Mélodie Illusoire

Sa voix résonnait comme une douce mélodie, enivrante, envoûtante. Peu importe les mots qu'il disait, la mélodie était la même. Lente, grave, s'insinuant partout comme le bruit lointain de la mer montante. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, cette mélodie le possédait, insufflant en lui une promesse, un espoir, qu'il savait pourtant illusoires.

'Je t'aime.'

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il le savait. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Comment quelqu'un comme lui… pouvait ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qu'était l'amour ?

Les larmes, lentement, coulèrent le long de ses joues, et mouillèrent le haori de l'homme qui disait l'aimer.

_Méprisant et régnant en maître,_

_Ou sourire de l'incompris,_

_Oublie les larmes du trahi,_

_Couvre les épaules du traître._

'Une version sans manches pour moi.'

La voix traînante de Gin s'éleva dans la pièce, où les tailleurs acquiescèrent et notèrent sa demande. Il venait d'être fraîchement nommé Capitaine de la Troisième Division, et parmi les formalités se trouvait celle du choix du haori. Bien sûr, la doublure serait toujours du même bleu vert un peu pâle, mais contrairement à son prédécesseur, Gin avait choisi une version sans manches, ce qui n'était qu'un choix personnel tout à fait subjectif.

'Oh, sans manches ? Une façon de te démarquer de moi ?'

'Ne vous méprenez pas, Aizen-taichô… Il ne s'agit là que d'une simple préférence…'

Aizen Sôsuke sourit doucement, comme il savait si bien le faire, et remit ses lunettes en place. Dans la pièce, l'émotion était palpable : désormais Aizen et Ichimaru, qu'une étrange amitié avait toujours lié, seraient sur le même pied d'égalité. Tous deux Capitaines. Sôsuke semblait très fier de son ancien Lieutenant, mais ce sourire, il le devait surtout à la bonne avancée de ses plans.

'Vous avez déjà choisi votre nouveau fukutaichô, Aizen-han ?'

'Je pense oui. J'ai même une petite idée pour le tien.'

'Aah… Vraiment ?'

Ichimaru Gin fit une fausse moue, sachant très bien qu'Aizen avait depuis longtemps préparé ces nominations. Même cette promotion n'était pas une surprise pour ces deux là, qui avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour arriver à ce résultat précis. Aizen à la Cinquième, et Ichimaru à la Troisième. Quant à Tôsen, il était déjà Capitaine de la Neuvième Division.

A vrai dire, Ichimaru n'était pas totalement satisfait de cette promotion. Il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr, ça comme tout le reste, mais devenir Capitaine lui retirera quelques menus plaisirs du quotidien. Oh, il s'y ferait ! Ce ne serait pas un problème.

'Gin ?'

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Gin n'avait pas décroché un mot. Serait-ce là sa façon de bouder ? Plutôt amusant, selon Aizen, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le taquiner. Jusqu'à demain, Gin resterait son Vice-Capitaine, et logerait encore dans les quartiers généraux de la Cinquième Division, où ils étaient actuellement. Comme d'habitude, c'était propre, trop propre, comme si Aizen était un vrai maniaque. Gin le soupçonnait quand même de faire chanter quelqu'un pour que tout soit si nickel.

'Hmm ?'

Gin leva les yeux vers son Capitaine, qui lui tendit un bol de riz. Le repas était simple, et ressemblait à tous les autres. A une exception près : ce serait le dernier de Gin ici, en tant qu'Ichimaru-fukutaichô.

'Serais-tu soudainement nostalgique ?'

'Eeh ? … Non, je pensais… Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui sera votre prochain Vice-Capitaine.'

'Oh, tu te fais curieux alors !'

Gin n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Aizen-han n'était pas du genre à en donner si facilement, surtout quand il sentait que la question, peu importe les raisons, était devenu importante pour son interlocuteur. Il replongea ses baguettes dans le riz, mangeant distraitement, regardant à la fois partout et nulle part.

'Hinamori.'

'Ah… Elle est plutôt mignonne oui.'

'Je la déteste. Mais ça sera plus drôle.'

'Et pour moi ?'

'Je n'ai pas encore décidé.'

Les rumeurs allaient bon train à l'Académie. Suite à la promotion d'Ichimaru-fukutaichô, une place de Vice-Capitaine se libérait, sans oublier qu'il allait sûrement se choisir un nouveau Lieutenant aussi. Plusieurs noms circulaient à l'Académie, mais ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient Abarai et Kira. Hisagi était déjà promis à la Neuvième, sans véritable doute, tout comme Hinamori l'était pour la Cinquième.

'Hé, t'as entendu ça ! J'vais p'tet être admis à la Troisième !'

La voix de Renji était enthousiaste, tonitruante, comme à son habitude, en fait.

'Ah… ? C'est vrai… ?'

Celle de Kira l'était un peu moins, comme si une pointe de déception venait ternir le tableau.

'Bah on sait pas encore officiellement, mais y'a de bonnes chances pour !'

'Tu as de la chance !'

Le sourire de Kira Izuru était étrange. Renji pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, que derrière cette façade de bonne humeur se cachait une tristesse, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Ces derniers jours, Kira-kun n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très bien. Evidemment, Abarai-kun n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais il n'était pas très doué avec ce genre de choses alors il n'osait pas vraiment dire quelque chose… Il garda le silence, mais perdit son sourire, qui semblait gêner le blondinet.

L'arrivée d'Ichimaru-taichô était une véritable surprise. Le dortoir était sans dessus dessous, les jeunes étudiants ne pouvant croire à une telle visite. Ca ne faisait pourtant que quelques jours que Gin était devenu Capitaine, ce genre de sortie était plutôt… inhabituel. Perplexes, Renji et Kira restaient un peu en retrait.

'Oi, Abarai-kun… !'

'I… Ichimaru-taichô !'

Renji s'inclina avec politesse, faisant voleter ses cheveux qui pourtant, continuaient de tenir sur sa tête comme le bon régime de bananes dont il avait l'air.

'Et le jeune Kira-kun !'

Izuru rougit violemment, et s'avança avec timidité pour s'incliner encore plus bas que ne l'avait fait son camarade. Contrairement à lui, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. La présence de Gin le rendait complètement muet, et ce pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Lentement, la fêlure de son cœur s'étendit à tout son être, avant de le faire craquer complètement. Le menton tremblant, il baissa encore plus la tête, et sentit les larmes monter en lui, irrésistibles. Voilà. Kira pleurait.

'Hé… mais pourquoi tu pleures Kira… ?'

Les mains de Renji étaient chaleureuses et protectrices, mais ce n'était pas celles-là que Kira voulait sentir sur ses épaules. Il n'osa même pas lever son regard vers Ichimaru-taichô, de peur de le voir sourire de façon détachée, comme il le faisait toujours.

'Tu… tu…'

Il ne put rien dire de plus. Gin l'en empêcha, prenant la parole devant la foule d'étudiants.

'J'ai choisi mon Vice-Capitaine. Kira-kun… viens donc.'

Kira pensait avoir mal entendu. Etait-ce bien son nom que Gin avait prononcé, de cette voix traînante et envoûtante ? Non, ce n'était pas possible…

'Je vous présente Kira-fukutaichô.'

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout officiel, et il y avait un certain nombre de formalités à remplir, mais Ichimaru-taichô avait pris sa décision. Renji sourit et félicita Kira sans aucune rancune. Ce poste lui allait mieux qu'à lui, qui sentait qu'il ne s'entendrait pas spécialement bien avec le Capitaine.

Ce fut le point de départ d'une longue suite de réjouissances pour Kira-kun. Et d'une trahison sans précédent.

Coulant comme des milliers de perles sur le toit, les gouttes de pluie me réveillèrent. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur la Soul Society, et de ce que je pouvais en voir, tout était plongé dans la plus pure obscurité. Je me tournai du côté droit, sentant mon épaule gauche réclamer un peu d'air. Dans l'agitation de mes rêves, mon kimono avait commencé à se défaire, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Même s'il pleuvait, l'air était lourd et orageux : je crevais de chaud, mais tentais quand même de me rendormir. En vain.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, j'étais debout, me réveillant doucement devant une tasse de thé. Dehors, toujours la même pluie, obscurcissant un ciel qui s'efforçait pourtant de passer du bleu de la nuit à l'azur de la journée. Je pressentai qu'il allait rester gris aujourd'hui. Soupirant, je finis de boire mon thé, qui depuis le temps que je végétais, avait un peu refroidi. Un petit saut par la salle d'eau, et j'en ressortis habillé, portant l'uniforme dont j'étais si fier. Le brassard sur mon bras gauche brillait dans la pénombre, jetant des reflets étranges sur les murs de mon bureau. J'allais de nouveau me perdre dans mes pensées quand un co-divisionnaire frappa à la porte, et entra, portant dans ses bras un énorme gâteau.

J'arquai un sourcil, surpris, et plutôt perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Oh, cela faisait déjà un an… Un an que j'étais Vice-Capitaine. Un an que je suivais ses ordres, du moins officiellement. Dans mon cœur, je le savais, je l'avais toujours suivi. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, en fait. Il sera toujours mon Capitaine, lui qui d'un sourire pouvait aussi bien rassurer qu'intimider. Ah, comme j'aurais voulu le voir, à ce moment-là, lorsque mon Quatrième Siège me tendit une part en souriant. J'aurais voulu connaître sa réaction, voir son visage, entendre sa voix… Qu'il soit présent, simplement.

Mais il n'était pas là. Il devait sûrement encore dormir, ou assister à une réunion matinale, quelque part… Ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès. Mon Capitaine était taquin, parfois à la limite de la mesquinerie. Je mangeai le gâteau en remerciant mon co-divisionnaire, mais la foi n'y était pas. Je sentis une profonde mélancolie m'envahir, tant et si bien que même mon Quatrième Siège s'en rendit compte. Par égard pour moi, sûrement, il prit congé rapidement, refermant la porte de mon bureau avec un 'au revoir' poli.

Et de nouveau je suis seul.

Dans le miroir, je ne vois qu'un visage triste, maussade, comme la pluie qui tombe en chantant sur les toits.

Cette pluie fraîche venait sonner à mes oreilles comme le doux clairon du soleil. J'ouvris les yeux, souriant, songeant déjà à tout ce qui m'attendait en ce jour si spécial. Un an que j'avais un Vice-Capitaine aussi… intéressant. Ca se fêtait non ? Je me surpris à bailler, et me leva, remettant par réflexe mes cheveux sur les yeux. Ah, mon petit Vice-Capitaine… J'en ris doucement, par amusement, et sûrement un peu par moquerie également. Je l'aimais bien ce petit.

Ma tasse de thé elle aussi semblait me sourire, alors que j'attendais qu'elle refroidisse un peu. Je n'étais pas oisif, non, bien trop occupé à arranger ma tenue officielle. Porter le haori, d'un temps pareil, c'était plutôt difficile. L'air était humide et chaud, sans oublier qu'ils avaient eu la bonne idée de doubler nos vestes… Je soupirai, avant de quitter mon bureau.

Où j'allais ? Sûrement pas voir mon Vice-Capitaine. Je savais me faire désirer un minimum tout de même… A l'idée de l'imaginer, seul, boudant de ne pas me voir, je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire, alors que je marchais dans le Seireitei, sans but, sans objectif, comme un simple Capitaine en promenade.

Je passais la journée sans rien faire d'autre qu'errer en souriant, discutant ça et là avec des connaissances du Gotei 13, de ceux que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement, mais qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me respecter, uniquement parce que je portais ce merveilleux habit blanc. Quel beau monde d'hypocrites, n'est-ce pas ? Cela me mit de meilleure humeur encore, et j'attendis le soir pour aller rendre visite, enfin, à mon petit Vice-Capitaine.

Il était toujours là, à se morfondre, travaillant deux fois plus pour tenter d'oublier ce mal être qui semblait venir de nulle part, ce qui eut le malheur de m'attendrir un peu.

'Félicitations…'

Articulai-je, un sourire étrange venant par réflexe s'afficher sur mon visage. Ah, il avait l'air si mignon, si malheureux, alors qu'il levait des yeux rougis vers moi. Mon sourire s'étendit encore. Oh, je savais tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait, ne vous inquiétez pas… J'aime juste me venger. A ma façon.

Je tournai la tête vers un miroir, me lançant un sourire carnassier, plein de défi. Une phrase, dans ma tête, vint s'imposer.

'L'histoire aime à se répéter, nee, Aizen-han… ?'


End file.
